


Moricantos

by L0chn3ss



Series: All Stars Week 2020 [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Sailor, Drowning, F/M, Girl Saves Boy, Sailor Star, Sea-longing, Siren Maka, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0chn3ss/pseuds/L0chn3ss
Summary: Though it goes against her nature, Siren Maka saves Sailor Star from drowning.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Black Star
Series: All Stars Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938322
Kudos: 3





	Moricantos

**Author's Note:**

> Written for All Stars Week 2020  
> Originally from MaStar Week 2018  
> Day 5: Trust

Her birthright is the sea, and all that enter is fated to fall to their knees.

Maka swims closer, barely floating over a still body that sinks far and fast. His face is lax and his skin is gray, and honestly, he looks frightening.

There are countless tales of this story already. A human becomes shipwrecked, falls into the waters, and then stumbles upon a denizen of the sea-- all from their point of view, never from the other’s. Maka frowns. They all sound the same.

It’s tiring to hear when she visits the mainland, those stories of romanticized creatures that only exist to serve humans. The truth is far from the tall tales that existed on the surface, and Maka never wished to be one who contributed to those lies. She remembers selkies who are stolen to become wives of undesirable bachelors, treasure that have been taken with nothing to compensate. She remembers nereids who escape to the beach, dried out and pouring the only water they have as tears, reaching for the ocean, too late.

Those stories commit men to their fate— to be submerged and to never have air touch their lungs again.

Maka fulfills that goal with the rest of her sisters. They comb through shallow waves and travel through deep currents. They swarm ships under the guide of a storm and they lure mankind to their death. However, this one— skin darker than sand, hair bluer than the sky, body etched further than coral— reminds her of the sea.

She wills her spirit to coast his breath that escapes from his lips, circling back and forth between every bubble escaping. Taking one more good look at his face, Maka makes a decision. There isn’t much time left until the cold water forces his lungs to betray him, so she must work quickly to spare his life.

Having done this before, she enters him the way that water would. She goes through his mouth and through his nose, filling his lungs and his stomach with herself. She pushed out what liquid she found there and replaced it with the familiar space between clouds. Conjuring air from water took enough energy for her to be bothered. It’s a reversal of her nature, a shift from death to life.

A few clicks away the surface, the man stops sinking. The sea stops pushing him down, and he floats upwards as the only human lucky enough to be alive at the depth he is at. However, Maka has not stopped working. She pokes at his heart to keep it beating and she commands his breath to obediently stay.

Above, part of his ship’s haul still floats from what she can see, and she hopes that it will hold his weight up once they reach it. Using her strength, she approaches it nimbly and keeps the wood from becoming soaked even at a length away.

Maka knows that she is not following routine. She moves away from the man’s broken vessel below— the one disappearing fast while its contents empty out into the abyss. Instead, she leads a human to the surface while the rest of his companions are already claimed by hers; salt water enters their bodies while their soul exits the other way.

That’s not what she will do tonight. Having touched his body with hers, linking mind to preserve his vitality, she could now clearly see the state of his heart— it’s pure. It rejects her evil thoughts and her even more evil actions. Even as she rushes to where she would rather not go, he resists her with suspicion.

_“Tell me, are you a siren or a nereid?”_

_“Does it matter now? You’re going to die anyway.”_

_“What do I have to lose?”_

_“Then, do you trust me?”_

He who calls himself Black Star takes too long to answer. Whether he knows her intentions or not, it has nothing to do with her species.

Displeased, she calls through their link, _“Don’t ask if you aren’t ready to know.”_

He doesn’t try to say anything after that. Even if he had, Maka wouldn’t have listened. She’s too focused on her remaining strength. Eventually, she is relieved when she senses moonlight. With a hand, she pushes the human Black Star above, breaking the water’s surface and into the world she doesn't like.

Following him, she remembers that the cold night is incomparable to a cold sea. One stings while the other is bone deep. Part of her hates how much warmer she feels and she chooses then to vacant him; her essence leaves his mind and body through unearthly ways. Once none of her is left inside, he coughs up remaining sea water atop of the broken haul and he burns as natural air seeps in again.

The storm previously there is already placid. The water is calm and reasonable. Nothing was out of place except for a man floating on top of wood in the middle of the ocean, shivering and recovering from being so close to death’s door.

When Black Star comes around to himself, he sees kelp green eyes watching him carefully. They belong to a maiden with a very little form— her vaporous torso catches the moon’s glow and reflects where her heart should have been, her lithe shoulders and thin neck lean towards him with curiosity, her unsmiling mouth glistens like dew. He can hardly make out the rest, if it’s there at all; the tips of her long hair dissolve into the ocean, and he doesn’t know where her arms end and where the sea begins.

A young sailor like him has always heard stories of beautiful maidens who came from the sea, who could grant any man’s wish and seduced him only in return. Black Star is captured, possessed.

“You,” he begins, lost in thought, “you are nereid.”

Maka sighs.

“Wrong.”

She escapes before she can see the expected horror settle on his face. A faint call tries to follow, but she’s already gone— her form dispersed into the water and her spirit miles away.


End file.
